Busujima
Busujima (毒島, Busujima) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, making his debut as a minor character in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is the leader of a local gang who steal the opponent's points and crushes their opponents' Bey like the Face Hunters. He is mean and ruthless when Beyblading with his Rock Scorpio T125JB. Physical Appearance Busujima is a medium skinned, thin man with a very slim build, and he is usually seen with an evil smile on his face. Busujima has dark blue hair with yellow spikes designed like a scorpion's shell and a pony tail resembling the scorpion's stinger. He wears a brick red jumpsuit, over which he wears a short purple jacket that is kept open. The jacket has large green pockets and torn sleeves. On his shoulders are large spiked rings. He has matching spiked bracelets on his wrists and brown, fingerless gloves on his hands. Around his waist, there is a grey belt with a yellow crescent on the buckle. His launcher and Bey holster are attached to this belt. On the side of the legs of his jumpsuit are three grey protrusions, and at his knees he has purple knee guards with grey edges. He has brown boots with metal covering the sole, toe and heel. Personality Originally as a gang leader Busujima had an evil personality. He was always thinking of destroying the opponent and proving his dominance over beyblade. Although he has his strong Rock Scorpio, he is not able to win most of his battles, and when he does he has to win, showing his obsession with victory. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Busujima and his gang headed into a small town during the Battle Bladers tournament to pick up a new home base, seizing an old stadium from a bunch of kids after crushing their beyblades and kicking them out. Not long afterwards another beyblader named Sora confronts Busujima in order to try and take the stadium back. He is stronger then the others but not enough to defeat Busujima who embarrasses him and abuses his beyblade. When Sora demands a rematch, Busujima accepts after hoping to take his bey but is stopped by a group of children who drag Sora out. Busujima seems to recognize Kenta in that moment and realizes the amount of Beypoints he has. He then sends out his men to kidnap one of the children (Kazuki's sister, Yui) and brutally destroys Kazuki's bey. Then, he demands the ransom of Kenta's points for her return and if they try to battle, their beys will be destroyed. In time Sora arrives for a rematch, disappointing Busujima who was hoping for Kenta to show up. Busujima decides to battle Sora on a rigged stadium made just for his Scorpio. But Busujima's mouth gets him into trouble as Sora is enraged by his taunts, becoming much more of a challenge then expected. The stadium is set ablaze by Busujima and he tries to capitalize his victory until Gingka Hagane arrives to stop the flames and give Sora a fighting chance. With all his plans falling apart, Busujima explains that he still has the girl, but is foiled when Kazuki and Kenta arrive after rescuing her. Without an ace in the hole, Busujime is defeated by Sora fair and square. This helped Sora perfect his special move. Beyblade: Metal Masters Busujima competes to become one of Japan's top twenty best bladers. However, he does not make it past the preliminaries. Beyblades *'Rock Scorpio T125JB': Busujima's Beyblade in the anime. *'Escolpio WD145B': His Beyblade in the manga. Special Moves *'Poison Drive': Busujima's special move in the anime, where his Beyblade rapidly attacks the enemy while the fusion wheel changes to an attack type. *Death Stalker *Acid Needle Beybattles Gallery TV2.jpg|Busujima in Metal Masters Busujima.jpeg Trivia *Busujima means Poison (Busu/Doku) and Island (Jima/Shima). His name compliments his Beyblade which is a poisonous scorpion. *Due to his expressions on the Metal Fusion Closing Picture, and in his Metal Masters cameo, it's possible that he gave up his gang and is now good, though his gang is behind him in the Closing Picture; This would be similar to Kyoya's experience. *In the manga he is given more significance, as he is an ally to Doji. *His gang resembles the Face Hunters. Navigation Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters